


Golden Skies

by Ginny96 (manganeko96)



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manganeko96/pseuds/Ginny96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the games. Gold is not the boy everyone thinks they know. Truth is, Gold is a girl! This raises the question, why is she hiding this? A humorous retelling including action, romance, and some awkward situations. This girl is taking Johto by storm!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Skies

**Author's Note:**

> My first pokemon story for AO3! I hope you all like it. :3

SLAM! The peace in New Bark Town was shattered by a door being flung open.  
"GOLD! What on earth are you thinking?!" Crystal, a 16 year old pokemon trainer, shouted at her friend.  
"Kris, I can explain!"  
"Gold, you have a LOT of explaining to do! Let's start with your clothes."  
Gold sighed. She looked in the mirror at her long black shorts, her red jacket, and the black and gold hat that covered her hair. "I have decided that in order to be the best, people have to think I am a boy. I don't want anyone to go easy on me or underestimate me!"  
Kris's peircing blue eyes stared at soft golden eyes. "Do you really have to be a boy?"  
"Kris, think about it. Guys have a lot more freedom and are safer when traveling alone. I need to do this."  
Crystal pouted. "Fine, but just so you know, I am going to take every advantage I can to embarrass you."  
Gold groaned. "Do you have to?"  
"Of course! It will be so much fun!" She said giggling.  
Gold grabbed her bag and met with Elm to pick up cyndaquil, her starting pokemon.

"Remember to visit Mr. Pokemon!" Elm shouted to her as she left.  
"Yeah, yeah! I know what to do!" Gold ran past the town limits onto route 29. She and her cyndaquil, Quin, easily made their way to Cherrygrove.  
"Alright, made it to Cherrygrove! Now we just-"  
"Hello there!" Gold jumped and almost screamed. A creepy old man came up to her, interrupting her previous thoughts.  
"You must be a new trainer. How about you let an expert like me show you the ropes." Gold was getting nervous. Could this man tell that she was a girl?  
"I'm fine really. I think I know ever-"  
"Nonsense!" He exclaimed, cutting her off again. "Allow me to show you around!" He grabbed her hand and ran to the pokemon center, then the pokemart, the beach, and finally to a house.  
"This is my house. I have a gift for you, a pair of running shoes! I like to give them to the trainers who come through. I have a bunch in all sizes. My dad used to own a shoe store, and he willed his inventory to me."  
Gold nodded, thankful that the man was just happy to help young trainers and didn't have any other motives. She slipped the shoes on and marveled at how light they were. The shoes actually made it easy to run. She healed Quin at the pokemon center and head down route 30 in search of Mr. Pokemon.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short, but another chapter will be out soon! About the guy in Cherrygrove, I wanted an explanation as to why he had a pair of shoes that was the players size randomly laying around. I decided to make my own reason. ^w^ By the 2nd or 3rd chapter, the actual plot begins. Now it is just introductions. I hope you liked it anyway.


End file.
